Discovery
by Saphira17
Summary: Una verdad se me había revelado en ese claro esa tarde, una verdad que lo cambiaría todo. —Situado en Luna Nueva—


**Disclaimer**: Twilight no me perteneces, es de Stephenie Meyer.  
**Nota**: situado en el transcurso de Luna Nueva, una vez que Edward se va.

·

_Vivimos viendo sin ver. ¿Por qué nos cuesta tanto ver de verdad? Ver lo que es tan evidente. Somos curiosos, queremos ver, ver todo ¿Pero estamos preparados para ver de verdad lo que hay para ver?  
_- Casi Angeles IV -

·

Ahí estaba otra vez. Mi cuerpo paralizado por el miedo, aunque lo intentara mis piernas estaban aferradas al suelo. Apenas era consciente de mi necesidad de respirar.

Pude sentir como mi pulso se aceleraba, y supe que ella también lo había notado. Vi en sus ojos rojos como saboreaba cada pálpito de mi humano corazón.

Se relamió los labios, nada se interponía entre nosotras esta vez, su venganza al fin se consumaría, podría devolverle a Edward el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar a ella al acabar con la vida de su compañero James.

Me alegré al pensar en él. Victoria se equivocaba, a Edward ya no le importaba lo que me pasara. Me había dejado, al fin se había dado cuenta de que yo era solo una carga para él, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Al fin mi tortura se acabaría, mi vida había dejado de tener sentido desde que él se había ido.

Imágenes de Renée y Charlie pasaron ante mis ojos, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta por no tenerlos en cuenta. Mi corazón se terminó de encoger ante el pensamiento de mi mejor amigo, Jacob. En ese tiempo que había pasado le había tomado demasiado cariño, tanto que pasó a ser una parte indispensable de mis días. Si no fuese por él me habría hundido en ese mundo de oscuridad mucho tiempo antes. Jacob era el sol de mi vida, con su calor lograba alejar los fantasmas que me atormentaban. Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían al recordar su rostro.

Nunca creí que me dolería tanto decirle adiós, siempre pensé que toda mi existencia se reducía a una sola persona: Edward. Pero en este momento, en el que mis latidos estaban contados, comprendí que mi corazón estaba dividido. Una parte siempre pertenecería a Edward, el siempre estaría allí; la otra era de Jacob, ese joven que poco a poco, sin darme cuenta, logró conquistarme.

Victoria se agazapo, preparándose para atacar. Vi como sus blancos y perfectos colmillos se asomaban de entre sus labios y me encogí al imaginarlos clavados en mi piel. Un sonido gutural escapó de su garganta.

Cerré mis ojos por instinto y esperé a que el golpe llegara. Ya todo estaba escrito. Sentí como una fuerte ráfaga de viento me golpeaba en la cara y aunque esperé, el dolor nunca llegó. Escuche un gruñido, pero esta vez era mucho más feroz que el que había soltado Victoria momentos antes y supe que no estábamos solas.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi. Grande e imponente a unos pasos de mí. Su duro y rojizo pelambre brillaba bajo los rayos del sol.

Escuche una fuerte respiración que provenía de detrás y supe que el resto de la manada había llegado. El rostro de la vampira era de furia pura, sus planes se habían visto frustrados una vez más.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Victoria al estar en desventaja huyo y las grandes bestias salieron tras ella.

Intente regular mi respiración pero no funcionaba, la adrenalina de estar al borde de la muerte recorría mi cuerpo por completo.

Mire hacia el frente y vi como Jacob salía de entre los arboles ya transformado en hombre, con esos pantalones cortos y el pecho desnudo, y no puede hacer otra cosa que correr a su encuentro y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. El decía palabras para tranquilizarme pero yo no le escuchaba. Podía sentir como su calor me rodeaba por completo y me reconfortaba.

Una verdad se me había revelado en ese claro esa tarde, una verdad que lo cambiaria todo. El dolor de mi pecho seguía ahí, era una cicatriz que jamás desaparecería y yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera, no quería borrar mí pasado ni a él de mis pensamientos, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, sabía que no estaba sola, tenía a Jacob, a mi Jacob conmigo.


End file.
